The Unknown Nightmare/Episode 26
"The Sub" is the fourth episode of the third season of The Unknown Nightmare. Plot Synopsis As Sean tries his best to survive, Charlie and Andy are found by the group. The mayor does something that risks his relationship with Dave's group. Previously... On The Unknown Nightmare Sean and Joe had an argument, which ended with one of the undead being thrown in at Sean, who was still chained up. Sean learned who the man torturing him was, his name was Xander Gould. Dave, Jason and Gordon left Southfalls to find Charlie and Andy and they were accompanied by a guard. Charlie and Andy had to chose to walk to the second lab, since the Impala was out of gas. Plot Present (The Jail Cell: Day 8) The walker jumped at Sean, who lifted himself up on the chains and kicked the walker back. It fell against the bars, giving Sean a minute to make a plan. But he couldn't make one, he was chained up, and he could barely stand. The walker started to get up, and Sean acted quickly. As it walked towards him, he lifted himself up once again, getting his foot on top of the walker's head, pushing him down to the floor. Sean lifted his foot and swung it down at its head, crushing it. He repeatedly stomped on it, making sure it was dead. When he was sure that it was dead, he hung off of the chains, letting his wrists carry his weight. He began to cry, the fear had kicked in, and he couldn't stop. ---- Present (The Highway: Day 8) Charlie was panting, unable to catch his breath. He lifted his arm towards Andy, gesturing him to stop walking. He leant against an abandoned car. "How long have we been walking?" he asked. "About 5 minutes?" Andy guessed, "You gotta get out more". Andy leant against the car, wiping the sweat from his face. Charlie took out a gun. "Where'd you get that?" Andy asked. "From Dave", Charlie said, "He gave it to me before we left". "Why didn't you use it on the walkers back at the lab?" Andy asked. "Couldn't risk the noise", Charlie sighed. He took the magazine out, seeing how much ammo he had. When he went to put it back in, he couldn't steady it. It kept shaking, for some reason he couldn't get it back in the gun. He began to get frustrated. He looked at Andy, who had a worried look on his face. Charlie forced a smile, but suddenly he got a sharp pain in his head. He collapsed towards the ground, grunting as he hit the floor. "Charlie?!" Andy shouted. Charlie lay on his back, blood pouring from his nose. There were noises coming from the woods by the highway. Andy looked up, seeing a few of the undead pop out, and walked towards him and Charlie. With Charlie lying on the ground unconscious, he thought fast and dragged him to the door of the car. He opened the door, lifting Charlie inside. He closed the door, so that they couldn't get at Charlie. Andy jumped up on the roof, holding the gun Charlie was given. He loaded the gun and lifted it towards the first one. But for some reason, he couldn't bring himself to shoot, and then it looked familiar... like his wife. His finger twitched against the trigger, but it was as if he couldn't control his body. One of them came up from behind, and without thinking, he turned towards it and pulled the trigger. He missed, but quickly pulled the trigger a second time. It went straight into its head. One down, six to go. ---- Present (1 mile outside Southfalls: Day 8) Dave, Gordon and Jason walked through a forest, followed by the guard. "So, why didn't we follow the road?" Jason asked. "This way gets us to the highway quicker, it's close to the plane crash", the guard said. "What's your name?" Dave asked. "Hawkins. James Hawkins", the guard said. "How'd you become a guard in the town?" Dave asked. "I was FBI before all this", he explained, "When the fucker with the army came and made us move to that town, the mayor needed as much manpower as possible". "Army?" Gordon asked, stopping. "Yeah", Hawkins said, "An army". "How many men?" Gordon asked. "As much as I could tell... thirty, forty", he said. "Fuck me", Jason complained. They continued walking and eventually made it to the highway. ---- Present (Southfalls: Day 8) Ava walked out of the infirmary. "Molly's healing", she smiled. "That's good", Anya said. "Look's like Henry has got himself a job", Rachel said. They watched Henry inside the infirmary, tending to sick people. "So how do you two know each other?" Anya asked. "We met in the airport, when the military forced us onto the plane. Gordon was there for us when the plane went down", Ava said. They began walking around the tents, looking around at how developed the town was. "Mornin' ladies", the mayor shouted at them. He walked up to them, as they were outside the farm. "What do you want?" Rachel snapped. "Someone ain't a mornin' person", the mayor laughed. The girls chose not to speak. "You can call me Johnston", he said, "You're guests here, and to prove to you ladies that I'm a nice man, I want you to follow me". He began to walk away from them, but they didn't follow him. He turned to them, "Don't worry, I just want to show you something". They started to follow him. They whispered to each other while walking. "When's Dave coming back?" Rachel whispered. "Whenever they find Charlie and Andy", Anya said. "Charlie?" Rachel asked. They were interrupted by a man. His clothes were torn, and Anya realized that it was the crazy man who always stood in a corner. "You can't believe them", he said, shaking, "They'll kill you too". He started walking towards them, causing them to step backwards. The mayor turned around to them, and his guards intercepted the man. They grabbed him by his arms and pushed him away. "Ignore him", Johnston said, as he continued to walk. They followed him to a dock. They looked out into the ocean, the water was clear. It was beautiful, peaceful. At the end of the dock, was a hatch in the water. "What is that?" Rachel asked. "That, my friends, is a submarine", the mayor said. "How did you get this?" Ava asked. "It was here when we came here", Johnston said. "Why are you showing us this?" Anya asked. "Because we needed a secluded place", he sighed. Their hearts began to race. "Secluded place?" Anya asked. "We're gonna need to take you", Johnston said to Rachel. "What?" Rachel asked. "If you don't come with us willingly, you'll be forced", he warned. "She's not going anywhere", Anya said. One of the guards lifted his gun. "Yes she is", the mayor said, "And you don't speak a word of this to your group. Because, if you do... she'll die". ---- Present (The Highway: Day 8) Charlie and Andy were sitting down on the ground, next to the car. Charlie cleaned the blood off of his face, but it was still on his shirt. There were dead bodies all around them, bullet wounds on their heads. "We gotta talk about this", Andy said. "Then we have to talk about why you threw up this morning", Charlie said. "It's just nerves", Andy lied. "Don't lie to me", Charlie warned, "I know about the heroin". Andy sighed, trying to think of a way out of the conversation. "It's best we keep some stuff to ourselves then", Charlie suggested. They stood up and began to walk again. They heard twigs snapping in the woods. Andy aimed the gun, "I hope it's not another one of your biters". They saw four figures come out from the trees. But they weren't biters. It was Dave, Jason, Gordon and James. Charlie and Andy sighed with relief. "Hey", Dave said, "What happened to you guys?" "We could say the same to you", Charlie said. "Well, you first", Jason said. "Well, we turned off the machine", Andy explained. "So it's done?" Dave smiled. "No", Andy continued, "Somebody was controlling it from the outside. They turned it back on. We haven't heard from Sean since then". "So when the machine turned back on, did that make us black out?" Jason asked. "I think so", Andy said, "Could've been part of the development that Sean was talking about". "So what happened to you guys?" Charlie asked. "We found a plane", Dave said, "Gordon was on it". "Sup", Charlie said. Gordon nodded at him. "But then, we were ambushed. Shot by darts. Then we were taken to a town sort of place", Dave continued, "Only one or two buildings, the rest are tents. And here's the best part, a guy named Joe put them there". "Joe?" Andy asked, "Like... Joe? The fucker who fucked me over, that Joe?" "That Joe", Dave sighed. "Can you contact him from the town?" Charlie asked. Dave looked at Hawkins. "I think so", Hawkins said, "But the mayor ain't exactly a friendly guy". "Well, he'll be really friendly when my foot goes up his ass", Charlie shouted, "Let's go to this town then". "Lead the way", Dave said to Hawkins. ---- Present (Southfalls: Day 8) "What the fuck is up with that?" Andy asked, seeing a dozen undead hung up on the front gates. "Keeps roamers out", Hawkins said. "Roamers?" Charlie asked, then whispering to himself, "Biters is better". The gates opened, and they were let in. Dave was greeted by Anya, but she took him aside straight away. Charlie and Andy followed Hawkins into the mayor's building. "You were right about the mayor", Anya whispered to Dave. "What did he do?" Dave asked. "He took Rachel, and said if we told you then he'd kill her", Anya said. It was obvious she was holding tears in. "I've gotta talk to him", Dave sighed. "No!" Anya stopped him, "He can't know I told you". "Then what do we do?" Dave asked. "I dunno", she said. ---- The mayor's office door opened, and they were greeted by Johnston. "Look's like we have new arrivals", Johnston said. "I need you to contact him", Charlie said, getting straight to the point. The mayor let them into his office. "Contact who?" Johnston asked. "Joe", Andy said. "What makes you think I can just call him up?" he asked. "Because we know that phones work", Charlie said, "And if you don't call him, this will end badly for everybody". Johnston walked to his desk, taking a seat. He reached for the phone and started dialing a number. Charlie looked around the office, and he noticed something behind the mayor's desk, next to the window there was a bag. In the bag, was C4. He tapped Andy on the arm, and Andy saw it too. They took their eyes away, trying to focus on talking to Joe. Joe finally answered. "We have a problem", Johnston said. He handed the phone to Charlie. "This Joe?" Charlie asked. "Charlie", Joe said, "Long time, no see". "Yeah, yeah, yeah, shut your face", Charlie snapped, "You're gonna give me answers". "Only if you give me questions", Joe said. Charlie sighed, "Was it you who turned the machine back on?" "Yes", Joe said. "How?" Charlie asked. "Well, to say the truth, there are three labs", Joe explained, "The one where the machine is is the first. The one where Sean was is the second. And I was at the third". "Okay, question number three", Charlie said, circling the room, "Where's Sean?" "That's the last one I'm answering", Joe said, "He's with me now". "You got one more to answer", Charlie shouted, "Where's my family?" After a few second silence, Joe spoke, "You'll see them one day". Joe hung up. Charlie felt the anger build up inside him. "Call him back!" Charlie ordered the mayor. "Get out of my office", the mayor said, gesturing for Hawkins to escort them out. Charlie dove for the mayor, but was held back by Andy, who dragged him out of the room. ---- Present (The Jail Cell: Day 8) Sean looked at the body in front of him. He leant back, leaning against the wall. His hand trailed up the chain to where it was connected to the wall. He looked at the chain, seeing that it was held onto the wall by screws. He put his right hand on one of the screws, his left hand missing a finger. He dug his nail into the groove of the screw and tried to twist it. It was stuck, impossible to move. He moved his hand onto another, and then another. He put all his energy into moving the screw. And after six minutes of trying to move the screw... It turned. Did you like this episode? Like Dislike Trivia *First appearance of James Hawkins. **This is the sixth character whose name begins with a "J". **"J" is the tenth letter of the alphabet. Category:The Unknown Nightmare Category:The Unknown Nightmare Episodes Category:Issues